


趁生命气息逗留 For A Breath I Tarry

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Leslie RPF, Leslie Cheung (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 写这么个短篇，一是因为我在天赐番外下面提到过，如果有个侍应生把酒泼到哥哥身上，说不定他当时就先去换衣服了，之后就可能完全不同。二是因为是真的很喜欢《终结者》里面的一句话：“感谢你在黑暗年代的勇气，你要面对的事我帮不到你，但你一定要活下去，否则，我永不会存在。”这里面有半句话很适合送给哥哥，另外半句话，作为此文的依据。





	趁生命气息逗留 For A Breath I Tarry

4月1日，18点30分。  
东方文华酒店。  
张国荣微微攥了攥手，抬手想让露台上的侍应生给他拿纸笔来，却突然一个侍应生从他身后走过，腰侧撞在他手肘，托盘上的一杯红酒跌落到他身上，张国荣及时站起，还是有半杯酒泼上他的衣服，侍应生是个女孩子，见闯了祸，大急，一叠声地说：“对不起对不起……”  
“没事。”张国荣温言道。  
女孩子却似吓坏，慌忙说：“我、我会赔的！或者我帮你弄干净，哎呀！你要不要马上换衣服……”  
她声音又脆又快，说着已拉着张国荣离开座位，张国荣没想到她反应这么大，一愣神，已被她硬拉出露台，女孩见到电梯上方显示的数字离这一层颇远，便又拉着他往楼梯走去。  
张国荣被她拉着走下楼梯，到楼梯间，他突然停住，反抓住她的手腕：“好了，有什么话你可以说了。”  
女孩惊讶地回头，有些紧张：  
“我……没……”  
张国荣放开她的手腕：“我曾说过我朋友很少，因为一眼就能看出别人是不是带着什么目的接近我。”  
她怔了怔，似乎也明白瞒不下去，低头呐呐说：“我没有恶意……”  
“我知道，”张国荣看着她，“你也并不像一般想要签名的歌迷……”  
她想要说什么，张国荣直截了当地问：“你有什么目的？”  
女孩静默了一下，有点恍惚地向张国荣伸出手，轻声说：  
“我想你不要死。”  
张国荣一把抓住她的手，被戳中促使他决定自杀的不详感觉和自暴自弃的痛苦，让他的态度格外强硬：“你知道些什么？”  
她犹豫了一下，才说：“因为出乎你意料的方式……我什么都知道。”  
张国荣停了一下：“你是刻意扮成侍应生？”  
她以一种自己都没察觉的，很了解他般的口吻说：“我以为你不会关心……”  
“我本来心情低落，是不想理会。”  
张国荣攥着她的手腕更用力了些，示意是她把他硬拉出来的。  
他凌厉地看着他，颇为咄咄逼人，平日里他其实很少对人这个态度，但忧郁症中他很容易为了一些小事情绪大起大落。  
女孩察觉他情绪的变化：  
“你在生气吗？”  
她突然踮起脚，吻上他的嘴唇。  
这个吻极轻极浅，一触即逝，完全不含情欲，像是幼小的女儿对父母的亲吻。  
他焦躁的心情被这个吻安抚，放开女孩的手，她反而近前些，更加靠近他，张国荣看到她眼里毫无保留的亲近依恋，在这一刻很愿意去相信她：  
“我们认识吗？”  
女孩仰头望着他：  
“如果我是你女儿，你相信吗？”  
“我不会有女儿。”  
他选定的伴侣是唐鹤德，永远也不会拥有属于自己的孩子，他已经平静地接受事实。  
她浅笑着摇摇头：“不是亲生，是收养的。”  
“你的朋友都不看好收养，但我很感谢你愿意相信，给我们一个机会……”  
她目不转睛地看着他：“……我这样爱你。”

张国荣觉得自己没有办法不去相信她，哪怕这是一场梦境、幻觉，他都愿意相信自己还有着这样的未来。  
望着女孩，他的心情变得柔和，态度的变化在眼神中体现出来，女孩察觉到了，明显开心：  
“是你给了我生命、家庭、爱情……”  
她一边说，一边看着他，不是在怀念另一个时空的人，而就是在感激眼前这个人的存在。  
“我一直希望能回报你，哪怕一点点也好，然后，我真的能有机会来到这里。”  
她带着几分不可置信和庆幸的坚定说：“这是只有一个小时的奇迹。”  
女孩哀伤和希冀地看着他：“我想告诉你，请活下去，只要活下去……我永远也不能真正知道你所受的苦难，但还是这样请求你。”  
她能不能给他勇气？女孩用眼睛这样问着他。  
“你现在所有的困境，我都没法帮助你，爸爸，但请坚持下去，无论何时，一直有人在等你。”  
“请等到我们相遇的那天吧……”  
她在张国荣眼前，就这么化为金色的光点，消散无踪。  
张国荣怔怔地看着这一幕，楼梯间只剩下他一个人，他站在原地，突然想起什么，从口袋里掏出手机，打开，满满是陈淑芬和唐鹤德的短信、未接来电。  
他还有无论如何不愿离开的人。  
张国荣想到唐鹤德正在他们约好打球的地方等他，他突然迫切地想见到唐鹤德。  
扫一眼楼梯口，他一把将手机塞回口袋，大步跑起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 于2011.06.30
> 
> 这个故事没有前因后果，就是……一个可能、一个希望、一个假设。  
> 一个永远不会发生的奇迹。


End file.
